I Can See Them Too
by Aiiriika
Summary: Liechtenstein decided to take a stroll in England's garden before the World Conference meeting. What she did not expect, was that she could see things others cannot, except for England himself. -ONESHOT-


It was morning in England's home, where the next world conference is being held. It was still early in the morning, and so some of the nations where getting breakfast. One of the visiting countries, was Liechtenstein, Switzerland's little sister. She was, as usual, in her pink dress, with brown shoes, and her signature purple ribbon on her short blonde hair. She just finished breakfast with her brother and she told him that she decided to go around the garden before heading to the meeting.

"It was so nice of bruder to let me go and have a walk around the garden..." She said to herself. She then sat on the edge of a large fountain in the middle of the garden.

"Mr. England certainly has a lot of wonderful flowers, lillies, tulips, roses, they are all certainly put together well..." She smiles and looks at the flowers she was talking about around her.

"Huh? What is that...?" She said, when she leaned forward and saw something among the flowers.

"Is that...a fairy?" She stood up and walked over to the flowers. She quietly walked up behind it, in order for her not to scare her.

The fairy was flying around the flower and stopped with her back behind Liechtenstein. The fairy smelled it and smiled.

"Hello there" Liechtenstein said. The fairy jumped and flew away.

"Wait no! Don't do!" Liechtenstein yelled and ran to follow it. Suddenly, something green appeared right in front of her, causing her to stop and fall on her but.

"Autsch! Huh?" She looked up and saw a green-mint bunny rabbit with wings flying above her.

"Oh, why hello there...huh?" She then stood up and saw other things appearing around her.

From behind a tree, a unicorn appeared, along with other fairies. A couple of gnomes and a small baby dragon. Liechtenstein could not believe her eyes that she can see such creatures, but then again, she was in England, when magic was a big thing.

"Hello there, I did not mean to scare one of you friends, I just found her very...adorable..." All of a sudden, the fairy she met a while ago, flew up to her face and tilted her head at Liech.

"Hello again, sorry for scaring you, I did not mean too... Please forgive me..." Liechtenstein said with a bow. The fairy smiled at her and flew circles around her head.

"Hehe, I take that as a yes...Oh dear! What time is it?" She looked at the watch on her wrist and gasped.

"Oh dear, the meeting will start soon. It was a pleasure meeting with you all, I do hope we can see each other again" Liechtenstein bowed and ran out of the garden, with her magical friends watching her leave, and then they all left, with flying mint bunny flying somewhere else.

Back in England's place, everyone was gathered in the meeting room for the latest discussion on each of their countries. Liechtenstein walked in and looked around for her brother, who was seated and talking to Austria. She sighed and smiled, glad that she was not late. Soon, Hungary walked up to her and they started a conversation. England, walked in the room with papers for the meeting, reading them to make sure he knows what to say. Suddenly, his vision was blocked by something green, which was the flying mint bunny.

"Huh? What are you doing here little one?" He said with a whispers, so that no one will hear him talk to himself. The flying mint bunny pointed to Liechtenstein. England followed its small paw pointing to Liechtenstein and he looked back at the bunny with a confused face.

"What about Liechtenstein?" He asked. The bunny then started talking in a language that only England could understand.

Liechtenstein soon sat down next to her brother, after her conversation with Hungary. She looked around and saw the other countries sitting down. She then turned her head to England, and her eyes widened. She saw the Flying mint bunny talking to him. She looked around and wondered if they can see it but they seemed to not look at England's direction.

"Weird...no one else can see it?" Liechtenstein thought to herself. She looked back at the two, which then made England look back at Liechtenstein. She blushed and lowered her head to look at her notes. England smirked and nodded at the bunny, then went to his seat in between France and America. England coughed to get everyone's attention. Everyone looked at him, even Liechtenstein, whose head was once down.

"Now that I have everyone's attention,and that we are all accounted for, we shall now begin…"

Meeting ended, and Liechtenstein told her brother that she forgot something out in the garden. Switzerland nodded and told her to be back at the hotel as soon as possible, then he left. She then ran out into the garden, which looked more magical with the side lamps on because of it being night time. She walked down the same path she took to find the fairy and she called out quietly.

"Hello...are you all still there?" She said

"Well, well, what do we have here, are you lost little one?" a familiar man's voice called from behind her. She then turned around to see England.

"M-m-m-mr. England! Schönen Tag" She curtsied, and England gave his gentlemanly bow to her. She then looked up at him and flying mint bunny was on his shoulder.

"There you are!" She smiled at the bunny and the bunny smiled and flew to her.

"I'm glad there is at least someone besides me who could see them" England smiled at her and walked over to her.

"You can see them too Mr. England?" Liechtenstein asked, petting the bunny on the head.

"Please, call me England, and of course I can, they live in my garden...I've been able to see them since I was a young lad" England petted the unicorn that Lichtenstein saw this morning.

"Oh...but why can't the other countries see them?" She asked, sitting by the edge of the fountain, where she sat last time.

"They just aren't as open-minded and pure-hearted as you and I" He said and sat down next to her.

"Oh...I see….I'm just glad to have made new friends in my visit to your home, England" Liechtenstein said. England smiled at her and placed his hand on her head.

"I'm glad, lass...Well it's getting late, and you should head back to your hotel, or else Switzerland will start pointing rifles at me" England chuckled and Liechtenstein giggled.

"Yes, I should. Thank you for inviting me to your home England...and for letting me meet your friends...May I...visit them again tomorrow before I leave?" She asked

"Yes, but of course! It would be nice to have guest over once in awhile" England stood and held a hand out for her to help her up. She then took it and stood up, She then unexpectedly stood on her toes, and gave a peck on his lips. England stood in shocked and she turned and walked away. She stopped halfway and looked at him.

"It's a date then!" She giggled and walked away. England still stood there, touching his lips and he then gave a smile.

"She sure was an interesting young lady...cannot wait for tomorrow's visit"


End file.
